Tekken down a peg - Request
by Jaderulez123
Summary: A request given to me over the forum. I don't know much about Tekken so please don't flame too harshly. Enjoy Croup!


The crowd roared with anticipation as the Tag Tournament raged on. Jack stood in the ring, flexing his titanium body a little, as he was once again, announced the conqueror over _both_ competitors. He stood, the undefeated champion of the tournament, and basked in the fame he had so rightfully earned.

"There is no way some overgrown bucket of bolts is gonna' beat me!" Jack turned, only to look upon the huge MMA fighter, Marduk who was wearing that cocky grin as per usual. "Cover me King." The man spoke, slapping his large hand down on the Luchador Leopard's.

So Marduk and King were best buddies now? This was certainly news to Jack and he would have smirked if he could, but instead he just watched and took his stance as the two of them entered the ring.

"You're goin' down rust bucket!" Marduk boasted over-confidently, eyeing the crowd around him to see their reaction, and as he expected, they roared with a deafening cheer.

Jack said nothing, and awaited further instructions to begin the fight, or rather in his eyes, to begin the well deserved punishment.

_...Round 1...Fight!_

"Come on Tin Can, give me what you got!" Marduk yelled.

He brought his fist back to launch a left hook at Jack, but the robot dodged swiftly and regained his stance once more, picking an opportune moment to strike.

"You damn hunk a' junk!" Marduk snapped, getting annoyed with Jack's tactics as he avoided an uppercut this time. "Do somethin'!" his tone was impatient now.

Jack stared the MMA wrestler down and thought about his next move, he could use his signature crowd pleaser _'fathers love' _after all, Marduk certainly deserved it, but that wouldn't be enough of an attitude adjustment for the cocky man...unless...

"Ughhh!" Marduk roared, breaking Jack's concentration and he went in for a sloppy and disorganized sock to the metal jaw, but to his surprise, Jack grabbed his wrist. "Let me go you tin can!" he growled. Though the next thing he knew, he was tucked neatly under the robot's metal arm!

King stood there, unsure what to do at this point, Marduk hadn't tagged him in or indicated for any bit of help so he just stayed where he was for now, ready to charge in at any time.

"Don't you _dare_ use that father move on me Jack!" The boastful wrestler yelled annoyed, kicking and squirming to get free, but Jack had him in a vice grip.

Without a word, the champion robot hooked his metal fingers inside the waistband of Marduk's wrestling trunks and whipped them down to his knees, revealing his bare bottom! The crowd gasped and started to laugh, fully entertained by the sight as it seemed the cocky wrestler was about to receive a good bare bottom spanking.

"YOU METAL BASTARD! Put me down!" Marduk yelled, his eyes widening half a mile and his struggling becoming more rapid as the sound of the crowd's laughter and jeering befell his ears. "UNGH!" He grunted loudly, feeling an earth shattering spank land across his bare cheeks, "JACK!"

The Robot was up to showing no mercy, and raised his metal hand once more, landing it hard across the pink-ening cheeks.

"OWWW!" Marduk yelled out once again, feeling an awful sting emit from his spanked posterior. "KING!" He called but it was too late. Jack had brought down his palm a third time, and the third

time being the hardest, meant a round 1 win for the Robot.

_K.O._

Marduk fell to the floor, clutching his sore buttocks in both hands and trying to rub away the sting. "Owwww!" he howled and grunted from the pain but he was not down and out yet. Quickly, the wrestler collected himself and headed back over to his tag mate, pulling up his trunks on the way. He glared at King angrily.

"What part a' cover me, didn't you get!?"

King growled lowly at Jack and then bared his sharp Leopard teeth as Marduk tagged him to fight the next round.

_...Round 2...Fight!_

King didn't waste any time and ran toward Jack full charge, his fangs protruding from his mouth like sharp knives. But Jack was quicker, and he nabbed King by the ear and quickly held him under his arm, ready for his spanking.

"You should never run with knives." Jack pointed out bluntly, referring to King's sharp teeth. That being said, he pulled down King's trunks just below his thighs so he could spank his bare bottom.

King squirmed and growled, snarling and kicking to try and get free from Jack's very tight grip, but it was futile. "RAWRRR!" He roared with pain, feeling the metal hand slap down across his exposed buttocks with vigour.

Jack again, would have smirked if he could and he landed another deafening smack across those wiggling cheeks. He would only have to deliver one more to win the next round, but a tag tournament mean he would need to win all _three_ rounds to be champion.

_SMACK!...K.O._

The final blow landed and King fell to the floor with a very red, and sore bottom. The Leopard growled and clutched both burning cheeks in his hands but it did no good, the sting was just so terrible. Looking like a very sorry kitten, he walked back over to Marduk with his tail wrapped around his legs and whipped up his trunks quickly.

"Okay, we'll both go in together this time, there's no way that pile a junk can take on the two of us!" Marduk whispered enthusiastically to King, who hung his ears and didn't look quite so sure but he nodded all the same.

...ROUND 3, FIGHT!

"This time, you're going down trash can!" Marduk snapped and took his stance with King as each of the players got ready to brawl. "1...2...3...GO!" He called and both wrestlers charged at Jack, fists raised and eyes full of anger.

The Robot however, had one more little trick up his sleeve and simply, sat down on a vacant sitting stool while his contestants ran at full speed toward him. Even the crowd was shocked at Jack's action and noises of confusion echoed the tournament.

"We got him now, he's tired, and weak!" Marduk yelled and King snarled in agreement. But as they neared the Robot, Jack sprung into life and his metallic legs extended far enough to trip both of the wrestlers, making them land face first with their well-spanked butts in the air.

As the crowd roared and cheered once again, Jack stood from the stool and marched over to the two, grabbing an ear each with his metal fingers.

"I don't think, you quite learnt your lessons before." He stated, slight mirth to his robotic voice. With that said, he sat down at the stool once again and extended his legs a little before bending both naughty boys over his metal knees and holding them in place with one arm.

"JACK! LET US GO!" Marduk yelled, trying to get free, knowing that if he prevailed in his plan, then he would surely win the tournament.

But his pleas went unheard as Jack reached behind and pulled down Marduk's trunks to his knees once more, and then reached over to take down King's. Their now bare bottoms were still a nice shade of dark pink from before. Like a father would to his naughty children, he raised his strong metal hand and began to spank both strong men across their bottoms very, very hard.

"RAWWWRRRRRRRR!" King yelled out, eyes as wide as saucers and brimming with tears. He squirmed and kicked but nothing stopped the terrible sting on his naughty bottom.

"Owwwwww! Jaaaaaaack!" Marduk wailed, flailing his arms about and biting down on his lip to hold back his own pool of tears. But Jack wasn't landing just three earth shattering spanks, he was landing a barrage of well placed smacks that was quickly turning both bare bottoms a bright red.

"Are you sorry for being so cocky, and will you learn to perfect your tactics?" Jack asked in a firm tone while he started to spank the sensitive under curves of the bottoms, and that got both men snivelling like little boys.

"YESSSSS!" Marduk yelled, tears dripping down his cheeks now as the sting progressed, "We're sorry Jaccckkk! Aint we King?!"

"RAWR!" King shouted back in agreement, sobbing uncontrollably as Jack turned their bottoms a nice shade of dark red.

"I should hope so." Jack spoke, and then without warning, he raised his palm again and landed two of his famous earth shattering spanks.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRRRRR!"

_...WINNER!_

As Jack watched both men hobble over to the sidelines, blubbering and clutching their burning, stinging bare bottoms, he narrowed his eyes and looked around, wondering if there would be anyone else who dared to challenge him.


End file.
